The game of basketball was invented by Dr. James Naismith in 1891 in Springfield, Mass. Although the peach basket basketball goals of Dr. Naismith's day have given way in modern times to basketball goals incorporating engineered breakaway rims, the objective of the game has not changed. Points are awarded by shooting a basketball through the basketball goal.
It is known in the art of basketball shooting that one using proper basketball shooting technique will successfully shoot a basketball through the basketball goal more frequently than one who does not. It also is known in the art of basketball shooting that a basketball approaching the basketball goal at a low or flat trajectory stands a smaller chance of passing successfully through the basketball goal than does a basketball approaching the basketball goal at a higher or more lofted trajectory. Thus, one component of proper basketball shooting technique is the ability to impart a properly lofted trajectory on the basketball.
Several attempts have been made to develop a basketball training device which, through repetitive use, will assist a basketball shooter in developing the muscle memory required to impart the desirable lofted trajectory on his or her basketball shots. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,566 to Ferrari. The Ferrari device involves placement of a vertically oriented circular member between the shooter and the basketball goal. The plane including the circular member is perpendicular to the plane including the basketball goal. The object of the Ferrari device is to shoot the basketball such that it passes first through the vertically oriented circular member, and then through the horizontally oriented basketball goal. The vertically oriented circular member is positioned along the shooter's desired trajectory.
While Ferrari's device may assist a basketball shooter in developing the desirable lofted trajectory on his or her basketball shots, it possesses several disadvantages. First, it is known in the art of basketball shooting that the shooter's attention should be directed toward the basketball goal as the shooter attempts the shot. By hand-eye coordination, a shooter whose attention is directed toward the basketball goal will determine the distance and direction of the basketball goal, and then release the basketball with the velocity and degree of inclination necessary to cause the basketball to reach the basketball goal. Because the Ferrari device provides an intermediate target for the shooter, its use may direct the shooter's attention away from basketball goal and onto the Ferrari device. Thus, when the device is removed, such as during competition, the shooter may become disoriented and unable to repeat the shooting technique he or she practiced. The Ferrari device also is disadvantageous in that it must be repositioned if the shooter wishes to practice shooting from a different position on the basketball court. Because the degree of inclination of a basketball shot may change based on the shooter's distance from the basketball goal, the height of the vertically oriented circular member of the Ferrari device also must be changed based on the shooter's distance from the basketball goal. In addition, because the Ferrari device must be positioned directly between the shooter and the basketball goal during use, it must be repositioned each time the shooter wishes to change the position on the basketball court from which he or she is practicing.
Another basketball training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,837 issued to LoFaso, Sr. The LoFaso, Sr. device comprises a circular or elliptical member that is mounted to or above the basketball goal. The plane including the circular or elliptical member forms an acute angle with respect to the plane including the basketball goal. The object of the LoFaso, Sr. device is to shoot the basketball such that it passes first through the acutely angled circular or elliptical member, and then through the horizontally oriented basketball goal. The acutely angled circular or elliptical member is positioned along the shooter's desired trajectory. Through repetitive use, such a basketball training device will assist a basketball shooter in developing the muscle memory required to impart the desirable lofted trajectory on his or her basketball shots.
The LoFaso, Sr. device possesses some of the same disadvantages of the Ferrari device. The LoFaso, Sr. device must be positioned directly between the shooter and the basketball goal during use, so it must be repositioned each time the shooter wishes to change positions on the basketball court from which he or she is practicing.
Another basketball training device involves the use of a barrier over which a basketball shot must be lofted in order to pass through the basketball goal. A device of this type comprises a semi-circular member having a radial dimension larger than the basketball goal with each end of the semi-circular member engaged with the basketball backboard. The plane including the semi-circular member is parallel to the plane including the basketball goal. The advantage of such a device is that it may be used by a shooter from any practice position on the basketball court without the need for repositioning the device each time the shooter wishes to change the position on the basketball court from which he or she is practicing. In addition, its proximate relationship to the basketball goal directs the shooter's attention toward the basketball goal as the shooter attempts the shot. The devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,136 issued to Halter et al., and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,486 issued to Farley, each discloses a basketball training aid of this general type. While each device possesses advantages over the Ferrari device and the LoFaso, Sr. device, the devices disclosed by Halter et al. and by Farley still possess several disadvantages.
The Halter et al. device is a children's backboard and basketball goal assembly designed for mounting to a door. The semi-circular member of the Halter et al. device is pivotably attached to the backboard and basketball goal assembly in such a manner that it can be retracted into the backboard portion of the device. The retracted semi-circular member of the Halter et al. device leaves a non-uniform surface to the backboard, which is disadvantageous in that it may distort basketball shots banked therefrom. Further, the semi-circular member is built into the backboard, and thus is deployable to a single, pre-determined position relative to the hoop and thus cannot be adjusted. Thus, it is desired to provide a device which may be completely detached from the backboard, leaving a uniform surface to the backboard from which shots may be banked with predictable results.
To properly position its semi-circular member, the Farley device requires use of large clamps to attach the ends of the semi-circular member to each side of the basketball backboard, as well as supporting rods that are clamped to the basketball goal. Tools are required to attach and detach the rods. Thus, while the Farley device leaves a uniform surface to the basketball backboard when removed, the effort involved in attaching and removing the Farley device is substantial. The presence of the rods limits the degree, if any, to which the Farley device may be adjusted vertically relative the goal hoop, and virtually eliminate the possibility of horizontal adjustment. In addition, the supporting rods used by Farley have limited utility when used with the modern basketball goals incorporating breakaway rims.
For the foregoing reasons, it is desired to provide a basketball training aid that includes the use of a barrier over which a basketball shot must be lofted in order to pass through the basketball goal. The desired device will be easy to attach and to remove from the basketball backboard apparatus, and will not require support from the basketball goal for proper use. When removed, the desired device will leave a uniform surface to the backboard from which basketball shots may be banked with predictable results. The desired device also will be lightweight, economic to manufacture, reasonably priced, and constructed of reliable materials.